Tobi's Trick or Treat Night
by Akari-chann-Uchiha
Summary: Tobi insistently asks Kiyomi to go trick or treating, and after being asked many times she finally snapped at him. After making Tobi sad, Kiyomi goes and sets up a surprise for him that makes his night. But Tobi wants to give Kiyomi-chan something in return for her gift to him. What does he want to give her? Read and find out.


**A/N - Because Tobi/Obito's awesome and there just aren't enough fanfictions about him.**

* * *

"Tobi we can't go trick or treating, you know that." She huffed, trying to keep her voice calm.

"But Kiyomi-chan! Tobi want to get candy!" He whined.

"Tobi enough!" She finally exclaimed exasperated after repeatedly telling him no. "You refuse to take your mask off and to wear a costume, and that is the only way we could go if Pein would even let us!"

"Okay Kiyomi-chan." He mumbled. "Tobi sorry." He mumbled sadly before vanishing.

She sighed, now feeling bad for losing her patience with the masked idiot. She knew it was stupid to feel bad for yelling at the man who she was sure was actually older than her, but still... it wasn't every day that he got sad like that about it being told no. She pinched the bridge of her nose and scoffed before trudging to Pein's office.

"Come in Kiyomi." He called as she approached the door. "What do you want now?" He asked calmly as he moved his papers into stacks and motioned for her to sit.

"Your permission to leave the base for an hour or two, to go into town." She stated.

He exhaled softly and closed his eyes. "For what purpose?"

"To get a surprise for Tobi."

He sighed, knowing she'll go either way, but he agreed since she decided to ask him first. "Very well, I'll allow you two hours. But, find someone to accompany you."

Kiyomi nodded. "Arigato Pein-sama." She said gratefully as she took her leave.

 _But who should I ask to accompany me?_ She pondered because she would usually go to Tobi for everything and he was out of the question for the moment. _Definitely not Kakuzu, he'd just complain that I'm wasting money. And not Deidara because he would just keep mentioning how stupid it is to get something for Tobi of all people. Konan hardly ever leaves Leader's side, and Hidan curses too much. Zetzu doesn't like to be bothered unless it's important and he wouldn't find this important. So that leaves... Kisame-senpai and Itachi-senpai._

While crossing her fingers in hopes that at least one of them would be there, she walked towards their room. She knocked on the door softly and the door opened after a few seconds, revealing Itachi standing in the doorway with an eyebrow slightly raised. When he saw who it was, he stepped aside slightly.

"Come in Kiyo-chan." He said as he walked towards his bed and picked up some scroll that he must've been reading before she interrupted him. She glanced around.

"Kisame-senpai isn't here?" She asked, not seeing the blue-skinned shark man anywhere.

"He's out on a solo mission, he won't be back until morning." Itachi replied, wrapping the scroll up and turning his attention to her. "Need something?"

"Yeah actually, Leader gave me two hours to go into town but I need someone to accompany me. Since Kisame-senpai isn't here, would you accompany me Ita-kun?" She was the only one allowed to give him that nickname.

He sighed but got up and motioned for them to leave. She smiled and grabbed his arm, quickly pulling him through the hallways until they were outside.

"I can walk on my own." He sighed, pulling his arm away from her. "Why do you need to go into to town at this hour?"

"I need to buy something." She frowned slightly.

"What would that be?"

"A surprise for Tobi." She replied quietly while she scoffed at herself in her mind.

She glanced at Itachi and he tilted his head curiously. "Why couldn't this have waited until tomorrow?"

"Because today is Halloween. It wouldn't really be the same if I did this tomorrow."

"Hm. So what are you getting him then?"

"Well he really wanted to go trick or treating but I told him we can't but he kept at it until I finally yelled at him and then I felt bad because he got all sad and disappeared. So I was thinking I could get him some candy and have him go find it."

"Sounds like a bit of work just to make up for not being able to go trick or treating." He murmured as the two of them walked into the store and walked around a bit while she was looking at all the candy.

"It's also because I made him sad." Kiyomi said as she picked up a few different bags of candy.

"You're too kind Kiyomi." He muttered under his breath.

She heard him, but ignored his statement.

"There's one other thing I want to get him." She said as she handed the cashier the money, thinking back to the dango shop they had passed while walking through town.

"Arigato." She smiled politely at the cashier as he handed her the bag.

"Now what?" He sighed as they walked around town while she tried to find the shop.

"I swear I saw a dango shop earlier." She muttered.

"It's that way." He murmured pointing towards the dango shop, half annoyed and half amused.

Itachi stayed quiet until they returned to the base.

"Arigato, Itachi-senpai." Kiyomi said happily as he walked her to her room, and she gave him a swift hug before he could complain or stop her.

He just sighed and left silently. She sat everything down on her bed while she thought about how she was going to do this. She decided to just take everything to his room for him, but when she got to his room and knocked on the door, he didn't answer.

"Tobi?" She called quietly. Still no answer.

She reached for the doorknob and twisted it slowly. It was unlocked, but she paused before opening the door. _Can I just go in?_ She wondered. She thought about it for a minute before shrugging and nervously opening the door.

"Tobi?" She called again as she walked over towards his giant bed.

And it was really big, she was nearly positive everyone else's bed was probably half of the size of his. She couldn't believe Kakuzu had let him spend that much money. She shook her head, with a small smile on her face as she sat his gifts on his bed before going to look for him. After checking everywhere in his room, without getting into his stuff too much, she frowned. He wasn't in his room.

She walked out of his room, making sure to shut his door as she did, and headed down towards the room known as the living room. She poked her head into the room to see that Hidan and Deidara were in the living room but still no Tobi.

"Hey has anyone seen Tobi?" She asked them.

"No, un. Stupid baka hasn't been in here since this morning, yeah."

"I haven't fucking seen that damn idiot, but Kakuzu is in the kitchen, the stupid old fucker might know where the dumbass idiot is."

"Okay well thanks anyways." She said as she started to head out towards the kitchen.

"Wait Kiyomi, un. Why you looking for him anyways, yeah?" Deidara asked.

She paused. "I got him something in town today, and I wanted to give it to him."

She started walking towards the kitchen again, and found Kakuzu counting money at the table.

"Hey Kakuzu-san have you seen Tobi?"

"He went outside a little bit ago, I don't know where he is now."

"Okay thanks." She said as she headed outside.

 _Maybe I should check the training grounds_? So she checked the training grounds but still no Tobi. _Damn it Tobi, where are you?_ She knew she wasn't the greatest at tracking, but she figured it was worth a shot, even though she was completely relying on Tobi not having masked his chakra from everyone like he did quite often.

She closed her eyes and reached out with her chakra, but she couldn't sense him anywhere. She sighed and then jumped a bit when she suddenly felt his chakra right behind her. She turned and found him standing behind her quietly.

"Is Kiyomi-chan looking for something? Tobi will help if Kiyomi-chan wants Tobi to." He said quietly, unlike his usual cheerfulness, his expression unidentifiable due to his mask.

"I was looking for you Tobi! I'm sorry I yelled earlier." She said with a sigh of relief as she wrapped her arms around his middle.

He hugged her back slowly. "It's okay Kiyomi-chan. Tobi understands why Tobi and Kiyomi-chan can't go trick or treating."

She stayed quiet for a few moments, enjoying the hug from the slightly taller man. "Tobi, will you stay right here until I come back to get you? I won't be too long."

"Hmm okay. Tobi will wait right here!" He said and then proceeded to make a show out of letting her go and plopping down on the ground with his arms and legs crossed.

She chuckled and quickly began walking back to the base. When she was sure she was out of his sight, she began running. She went back to Tobi's room and quickly gathered the candy before running back to the kitchen where she began digging out bowls and dumping candy into them. Kakuzu let out an annoyed sigh at how much noise she was making in her hurry.

"What are you doing?" He asked, slightly irritably.

She answered by shoving a bowl of candy towards him. He took it and stared at it.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Tobi's going to go trick or treating. All of the members that are here, are going to have a small bowl of candy like the one I just gave you. And Tobi's going to go around looking for everyone so he can get his candy."

"That's stupid, I'm not doing this." Kakuzu growled.

She narrowed her eyes at him, she wasn't about to let anyone ruin this for Tobi.

"Yes you will Kakuzu-san. Because if you don't, you can say goodbye to the small budget you allow us to have and say hello to a nice big budget. And you know damn well I'd get my way with Pein-sama."

Kakuzu glared at her and mumbled a few cuss words at her, but she ignored him and headed to the living room with the candy bowls, where Hidan and Deidara were still watching TV. She stood in front of them and held a bowl out to each of them.

"You're going to hold onto these bowls, and when Tobi comes trick or treating you're going to give him the candy." She explained as they each took their bowls.

Deidara tried to hand his bowl back to her immediately. "No way, un! I'm not doing this, hm."

"I'm not fucking doing it either. Go fucking find someone else." Hidan added.

She bit the inside of her cheek and closed her eyes. She opened them and glared dangerously at the boys.

"You will both do it. Because Deidara, I'll make sure you have to go on a month long mission with Tobi if you don't. And you Hidan, I'll tell Pein-sama that your blood rituals make me sick and you'll have to go do them somewhere else."

They grudgingly took the bowls back. "Damn blackmailing bitch." Hidan muttered.

She ignored him and ran back into the kitchen to get the other bowls, and set off towards Pein's office. She knocked on the door with her foot since her arms were full. Konan opened the door and allowed her inside the office. She handed Konan a bowl as she walked past her to Pein's desk where she then promptly handed him a bowl as well. He blinked at it with a blank expression.

"What's this for?" Konan asked, placing her bowl down on Pein's desk.

"It's for Tobi." She explained. "He's going to go trick or treating inside the base. When he comes up to you, just give him the candy."

Pein sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "This? This is why I let you go in town?" He rested his elbows on his desk and interlaced his fingers in front of his mouth.

She leaned over his desk and leaned in towards his face until there was only a few inches of space. "Pleaseee Pein-sama?"

His eyes narrowed at her and she could tell by the small changes in his expression that he was severely wishing his Rinnegan had an effect on her as it did everyone else.

"Very well." He grumbled but she was already out the door, heading to Zetzu's garden.

"Zetzu-san?" She called out as she slowly and carefully walked into the garden.

"Yes? **What do you want brat?** Be nice to Kiyomi."

"Well I need you to hold onto this candy bowl and give the candy to Tobi when he comes to you." She said as she handed it to White Zetzu.

"Alright. **No.** Yes. **No.** Yes. **No.** " Black and White Zetzu began bickering so she headed off to Itachi's room.

"Ita-kun?" She knocked on his door for the second time that night.

"What now Kiyo-chan?" He asked with a small sigh, allowing her inside once more.

She handed him the candy bowl. "Here, Tobi's going to be coming by to go trick or treating. When he gets here you just have to give him the candy."

Itachi sighed. "Alright."

She smiled and ran back out to the training ground where she'd left Tobi, only to feel a slight panic arise as she noticed he wasn't there. She glanced around and walked a little while before noticing him in one of the trees, snoring away. She snorted, and approached the tree. Upon approaching, she walked up the tree and threw her leg across his waist, straddling him and putting her hands on his shoulder so she didn't fall. She leaned her face close to his mask until her nose brushed against it.

"Wake up." She breathed out softly, knowing he'd hear.

"Aahh!" Tobi shrieked as his hands flew up to knock her off, but he caught himself at the last second and laid his hands on her shoulders. "Kiyomi-chan? Don't scare Tobi like that!" He scolded, catching his breath.

He froze as he finally took in the position the two of them were in. Feeling him tense, she suddenly remembered that she was straddling him and she felt her cheeks heat up a bit.

"Oh! I uh have a surprise for you Tobi-kun!" She said, unconsciously adding the suffix to his name, and he excitedly sat up, making their position all the more uncomfortable.

"What is Tobi's surprise Kiyomi-chan? Oh and you might wanna hold onto Tobi." He warned a split second before he jumped down off the tree branch.

Luckily, her reflexes were extremely fast and she managed to wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She coughed quietly as he still held onto her briefly even after she unwound herself from him. He pulled away quickly and started jumping up and down, like a little kid.

"What's Tobi's surprise?!" He asked again.

She chuckled lightly, brushing aside the discomfort from earlier. "Come on, I'll show you."

He clapped his hands excitedly and quickly fell into pace beside her. She walked back to the base semi-slowly though Tobi's excitement never seemed to falter and she smiled.

"Oh Kiyomi-chan? What was Kiyomi-chan doing in Tobi's room by the way?" He suddenly asked.

She stopped walking for a moment. "How did you know...?"

He paused too and scratched the back of his head. "Well people can only go in Tobi's room if Tobi lets them. See Tobi has this barrier set up on his door so that when people touch the door, Tobi can sense that person's chakra. Even if Tobi isn't near Tobi's room. And then Tobi can decide whether or not to let that person into Tobi's room. Tobi doesn't ever let anyone into Tobi's room, without Tobi being there. But Tobi trusted Kiyomi-chan and let Kiyomi-chan into Tobi's room."

She blinked a few times as she took that in. A small smile crept onto her face and she grabbed his arm and started pulling him through the base to her and Deidara's room. She let him go in the doorway as she searched around under her bed.

"Aha!" She exclaimed as she finally grabbed what she were looking for, a basket she occasionally use to gather plants and herbs.

"What's that for Kiyomi-chan?" Tobi asked curiously as she handed him the basket, he took it slowly and stared at it.

"Go find everyone, say trick or treat, and see what happens." She smiled.

"Really Kiyomi-chan!?" He shouted.

"Mhm, now come on, let's go find everyone."

He grabbed her hand and began skipping, yes skipping, down the hall. She smiled as she tugged on his hand lightly and got him to walk excitedly instead of skipping. He headed to Itachi's room first. He knocked on the door excitedly and she could just imagine Itachi closing his eyes and sighing.

"Trick or treat!" Tobi yelled as Itachi opened the door. Remaining as impassive as ever, Itachi dumped the candy into Tobi's basket, much to Tobi's extreme delight.

"Arigato Itachi-san!" He called as he began pulling her down to the living room.

"Don't thank me, thank Kiyomi." Itachi muttered as he closed his door.

"Trick or treat!" Tobi yelled again as he pulled her along into the living room.

She saw Deidara's eye twitch in annoyance and she gave him a look which he glared at.

"Here, un." Deidara muttered, dumping the candy in Tobi's basket as Hidan did the same.

"Thank you Hidan-san and Deidara-senpai!" He called as he dragged her to the kitchen.

"Tobi, you're dragging me, slow down a bit!" She chastised lightly.

"Oops, Tobi sorry Kiyomi-chan." He said as he slowed down a bit so she could keep up.

"Trick or treat!" He yelled once again as they approached Kakuzu.

Kakuzu grumbled as he poured the candy into Tobi's basket.

"That's coming out of your pay by the way." He growled to her.

"Thanks Kakuzu-san!" Tobi said as he pulled on her hand, and started walking towards Pein's office.

"What did Kakuzu-san mean?" Tobi asked her, but was distracted by their arrival at Pein's office.

"Trick or treat!" Tobi yelled as he walked in.

Konan actually smiled at Tobi, the first one to actually be nice to him. "Happy Halloween Tobi." She murmured as she poured her bowl of candy into Tobi's basket.

"Thank you Konan-san! Happy Halloween!" He said as he walked towards Pein's desk with the basket held in front of him.

"Trick or Treat Pein-sama!"

Pein sighed and poured his candy into Tobi's basket. "Thank you Pein-sama!"

He pulled Kiyomi along down the hall. "Even Zetzu-sama?" He asked.

"Yeah, Zetzu too." She answered, loving how happy he was.

"Zetzu-sama, Trick or treat!" He yelled as he pulled her into Zetzu's garden.

"Tobi!" She peeped softly as one of the plants tried to take a snap at her due to Tobi's reckless walking thought the garden.

"Tobi **Damn brat** you need to be careful **Or I'll eat you** around the plants. **Damn brat** Anyways Happy Halloween." Zetzu said as he poured the last of the candy into Tobi's basket.

"Thank you Zetzu-sama." Tobi said as he started pulling Kiyomi towards the hallway.

"You should **Not** you should thank **the girl** because it wasn't **our idea** it was all **hers.** " Zetzu called out.

"Now where?" Tobi asked.

"Your room now for your other surprise." She said, smiling as he lit up once more.

"Another one!? Really!? Tobi has a shortcut to getting there!" He announced as he sucked the two of them seemingly into his eyehole, and Kiyomi found herself unable to breathe until they materialized in Tobi's room. She was breathing a bit heavier as she softly gasped air into her lungs.

"What the hell was that?" She asked.

"Tobi's teleportation jutsu Kiyomi-chan!"

She shook her head and decided to ask more about it later. "Look on your bed." She murmured.

"What is that stuff? Is that...is that for Tobi?"

She nodded. "Go on, open it up."

He grabbed one of the containers excitedly and opened it.

"Dango! Tobi loves dango! Arigato Kiyomi-chan, Tobi loves his surprise! Kiyomi-chan bought all this candy too huh? Tobi thanks Kiyomi-chan!" He said happily.

She smiled, she was happy to see him happy. She was about to leave his room when he suddenly glomped her, hugging her tightly from behind. She almost fell forward when he threw his weight at her, but what kinda S-class ninja would she be if she let that knock her over? After a few minutes of discomfort in his suffocating embrace, she fidgeted in his arms, trying to twist around. After finally managing to do so, she wrapped her arms around him for the second time that day.

"Tobi wants to give Kiyomi-chan something too!" He stated, pulling back a little and taking his mask off quickly.

"Tobi, but you don't-" He cut her off by pressing his warm lips against hers.

He kissed her intensely as her protesting trailed off and she slowly began to kiss him back, fingers curling against his back underneath his cloak, lightly clenching his shirt in her loosely made fists. His hand slowly wound itself into her hair and pulled her head back gently, deepening the kiss as his other arm firmly wrapped around her waist, ensuring that she wouldn't fall as his mouth continued to move against hers passionately.

The rest of the world seemed to slowly slip away as they continued to kiss with rising intensity. His tongue began tracing her lips tantalizingly, and she parted her lips allowing his tongue to slip in and explore her mouth. He drew her tongue into a battle for dominance in which she fought him for a little while before allowing him to dominate her mouth.

She wasn't the type to ordinarily submit to anyone, but she found his dominance over her to be intoxicatingly arousing. He pulled away after exploring her mouth for a long while, licking her lips as he pulled back. She knew he didn't pull away very much because she could feel his warmth breath gently blowing against her face. She opened her eyes slowly, taking in his face for the first time.

His skin was pale, but she figured that's to be expected from skin that's ordinarily covered. He had thin scar lines running along the right side of his face, trailing all the way down into his collar and she wondered how much of his body is scarred. His right eye opened slowly, revealing his sharingan that she had glimpsed a flash of once or twice while he was fighting. She continued staring at him, taking in his breathtaking features that he seemed to be a bit self-conscious about.

To someone who wasn't used to dealing with people with people who mask their emotions, it would look like he's just staring back at her. But she'd been around in the Akatsuki long enough to notice the teeniest changes in expressions. She smiled gently at him.

"You look absolutely stunning Tobi." Kiyomi whispered, placing a hand on his scarred cheek.

He stared at her, studying for any hint that she was lying before blinking in surprise when he realized she actually meant it.

"Obito." He whispered. "My real name, is Obito Uchiha. I'm the real leader of the Akatsuki although Pein and Konan believe me to be Madara." He looked away from her as he confessed the truth to her.

She turned his face back towards her. "I'm a little upset that you lied to me, because Tobi is my best friend and he's actually not even real, he's just a personality."

He dropped his gaze to the floor and she put her finger under his chin, lifting his gaze back to her.

"But, that doesn't change the fact that I fell in love with you. Whether you're Tobi, Obito, or Madara, I still love you." She whispered.

Her mind struggled to keep up as she suddenly found herself against the door, his mouth on hers with a passion so hot, she felt fire seeping through her veins. The hand she'd had on his cheek slipped around to the back on his head, tangling in his hair while the hand that was still lightly griping the back of his shirt tightened its grip. She pulled him impossibly closer to her as she wrapped a leg up over his hip, and hooked it around his waist, tightening it as she used that for leverage to lift herself up, which he helped with by lifting her with his hold around her waist, and wrapped her other leg around his waist as well.

He pulled away abruptly when someone knocked on the door, sending vibrations down Kiyomi's back. He glared at the door and quickly put her on the bed with a container of dango in her hands as he put his mask back on and opened the door.

"Hidan-san! What is Hidan-san doing at Tobi's door?"

"Kiyomi is fucking in here right? I'm only fucking here because Leader told me to go fucking find the bitch."

"Hidan-san! Don't call Kiyomi-chan that bad word! Kiyomi-chan is a good girl!" He turned around to face you. "Kiyomi-chan has to leave Tobi." He said sadly.

She sat the container back on his bed and walked over to stand half-behind him, and peered at Hidan who glared impatiently.

"Oi bitch come the fuck on! I'm not going to fucking stand her all damned night. Get a fucking move on, let's fucking go."

Reluctantly, she stepped away from Tobi and stepped towards Hidan.

"Why does Leader-sama want to see me?" She asked as she started to follow Hidan down the hall.

Hidan shrugged. "Hell if I fucking knew. All he fucking said was to go and get you because it was really fucking important that he speaks with you."

"Wait for Tobi!" Tobi yelled as he ran down the hall after her and Hidan and picked her up before slowing down to a walk beside Hidan.

"Tobi!?" She yelled, mostly out of shock than anything else.

"What the fuck are you doing dumbass? Leader fucking wants to talk to her alone." Hidan said.

"Leader won't mind if Tobi's there. And Konan-san will be there too, so he's not talking to Kiyomi-chan alone anyways Hidan-san."

"Whatever. It's your fucking funeral dumbass." Hidan muttered.

Kiyomi just shrugged and cuddled into Tobi whose arms tightened around her.

"Hey Tobi-kun?"

"Hm Kiyomi-chan?"

"After we talk to Leader can we finish eating?"

"Of course Kiyomi-chan! And then Tobi and Kiyomi-chan can eat Tobi's candy!"

Hidan rolled his eyes and muttered, "Stupid fucking bakas."

"Kiyomi-chan is not a baka! Kiyomi-chan is a good girl and Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said insistently.

"Whatever." Hidan said as they approached Leader's office, where a very long talk with a lot of arguments began.


End file.
